


Feverish dream

by Syugi



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: #horrortober, Not Shippy, humanized/free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syugi/pseuds/Syugi
Summary: Written for the second day of horrortober: big sharp blades.Hans has a weird fantasy.





	Feverish dream

**Author's Note:**

> I think Hans hasn't enough not shippy fics.  
> English isn't my first language, let me know about any mistakes you'll find :3

Guns just weren't funny.  
You shoot and that's it, it all ends in a second with the life of your victim. No class, no style, no games, no fun. Congratulations, you've just killed someone like it was a deer in the woods.  
There wasn't enough... emotion in guns. They were cold, impersonal. Now, knives were much more exciting! Everyone knows the blades are the weapons of passion! When you find a dead body with multiple stab wounds, you instantly know that the killer was harbering a lot of anger. Towards the victim or the world, it doesn't matter: what does matter is letting them know about your feelings.  
And Skipper may already knew Hans' feelings too well, but sadly that alone wouldn't have been enough for the Dane.  
The agent was the person he wanted to hurt the most and yet he was untouchable. Year after year, failure after failure, being beated and humiliated just filled him with more desire for the others blood, eventually ending up daydreaming for whole hours about stabbing Skipper to death. In these feverisch delusional dreams, they're all alone, just the two of them, his enemy is weak and immobilized under his hands. No one will come this time to save him, so Hans has all the time in the world. He starts with just some bruises and little cuts here and there, you know, just to warm up. Almost trying to be gentle, he caress his face with the point of the knive, before proceeding to make two long cuts between his eyes, to let him know the horrible fear of keeping forever the marks of the person you hate. The sight of the blood running down his chin makes Hans insides feel hot, but he doesn't intend to burn so fast. He'll start then to give him a hundred of wounds, slowly going deeper and deeper inside the flesh. Skipper, of course, tries his best to not scream, to not give him the satisfaction. But at certain point he has to give up and lets his pathetic whiny voice to come out. And it's now that the stabbing becames insanely quicker, to the point that Hans loses control and keeps hitting even when Skipper is just an empty vessel in his arms.  
The dreams always ended here and Hans couldn't help but be red and trembling. He would then try to calm down and normally continue his day, but all of his neighbours would still see an unsettling little smile on his lips.


End file.
